The Isles of Vendelaans
History The Isles of Vendelaans is a small group of islands, a few hundred nautical miles away from the fair Kingdom of Valeria. Undiscovered by any before Lord Aldernon and his father Lord Vundamir discovered it on their voyage, the Isles of Vendelaans had always been a happy place, where the natives lived and loved in peace. The Isles had a long history, but no one really knows anything much because the language of the people of the Isles of Vendelaans had a language of their own (see category: Music). It was said that the history of the Isles of Vendelaans went a long way back, even before the history of Valeria itself. Music Music was integral to the Isles of Vendeelaans, it was the way of life of the people. The people of the Isles, or Vendelaans, as they were better known, could create music out of any object they laid their hands on. A Vendelaan was able to not only produce music for entertainment, but was also able to communicate through music. It was the language of the people, though they did learn the Common Tongue (how the Vendelaans called the English Language). Music also played an important part in the religion of the Vendelaan people. All Vendelaans were devotees of the deity known as the Tree God, who manifests Himself in the Golden Tree, a grotesque looking tree that was said to be as old as the Isles of Vendelaans itself. The Vendelaans made sacrifices to their God, not in the form of livestock or crops, but in the form of music. Religious proceedings happened every day in the Isles of Vendelaans, with the people praying for good fortune, a good life, a good spouse, a good child among many other things. The Vendelaan who wanted his or her wishes to be fulfilled by the Tree God would carry a musical instrument, perhaps a lyre, or a harmonica, and play a tune to the God, walking around the tree. He or she will then place the instrument at the foot of the tree, and take the following oath in the form of a song: Hail, the Blessed Tree God, the God of all, the God for all, Hear my wish, hear my words, I hope You will hear my call. All hail, You the King of all, the Lover of song, and Lover of life, Take with You my gift, only for you I sing this song. The Vendelaan will then burn the instrument by the tree and with one final bow, leave the place, in hopes that the Tree God would have heard his or her prayer. The tune performed for the God will then be forgotten, and performed no more. Other than religion, music was also used in festivities such as births, birthdays, weddings and other celebrations. Lord Aldernon's Landing The Isles of Vendelaans had been long inhabited by none but the Vendelaans, until the Lord Aldernon and his father, Lord Vundamir discovered it on their voyage. He then decided to set up his own kingdom in the Isles, but he always saw himself as an equal with the Vendelaans. He married the beautiful Lady Jutrece, and had a daughter by the name of Criscella. It was the death of his wife that caused him to denounce music in the Isles of Vendelaans, much to the despair of the people. Music had been the very life of the people, and this was what caused Criscella to set out in a quest to form an alliance with the Kingdom of Valeria, in order to bring music back to the Vendelaans, after the death of her father.